Liquid delivery systems, fuser assemblies, printing apparatuses and methods of delivering release agents to fusing imaging surfaces are disclosed.
In printing apparatuses, liquids can be supplied to fusing members by liquid delivery systems. Such liquids include release agents used for reducing adherence of media and toner to the fusing members. It would be desirable to provide liquid delivery systems that can supply such liquids to fusing members in a more desirable manner.